Contourner les règles
by BabooBremond
Summary: SwanQueen Week, Jour 3 : Medical AU. Emma et Regina se rencontrent par hasard, mais le danger qui planent sur la blonde les rapproche rapidement. Mais est ce bien raisonnable ? One-Shot


**Coucou ! Voici donc mon second OS pour le SwanQueenWeek, sur le prompt Medical AU.**

 **Je tiens à dire que je suis pas medecin, j'ai fait des recherches mais il peut tout à fait y avoir des erreurs dans cet OS et je m'en excuse. Et j'ai jamais été enceinte non plus. Donc voilà...**

 **Pour ceux qui ont vu Grey's Anatomy, vous reconnaitrez le personnage d'Addison ( elle me manque ! ).**

 **Sinon, de base je veux pas exprimer d'opinion politique, cette idée m'est juste venue le jour des manif en voyant les photos que postait Lana. Si vous etiez pour ces manif, tant mieux, si vous etiez contre, merci de gardez vos insultes, je veux bien bien débattre mais dans le respect.**

 **Voilà voilà...Je pense que c'est à peu près tout... Pas de suite prevue cette fois, c'est et ca restera un OS.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **-WOMENS MATTER ! LIVES MATTER ! POWER TO THE PUSSY !**

Regina adorait être ici. Elle était triste d'avoir à faire ça, mais voir que tant de gens étaient descendu dans la rue aujourd'hui pour faire entendre leurs voix lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Regina faisait partie de ces personnes qui avaient pleuré le soir de l'élection de Donal Trump. Pleurer de voir que son pays avait fait un choix qui la mettait en danger, qui mettait ses droits en danger, qui mettait sa vie en danger.

Et aujourd'hui, avec des milliers de femmes, avec des milliers de personnes, elle était descendu dans la rue pour faire valoir ses droits. Parce qu'une seule voix ne faisaient pas assez de bruit, et qu'il en faut des centaines pour crier. Donc aujourd'hui elle était là. Pour montrer, au monde, et pour montrer à ce présidents qu'elles existaient.

Elle avait pris sa journée pour ça. Elle avait posé un jour de congé à l'hôpital plusieurs semaines à l'avance pour venir ici, pour être présente, pour marcher avec les autres, pour ses collègues qui n'avait pas pu se libérer.

Et tout se passait bien. Autour d'elle, une marrée de bonnet rose s'étalait dans toutes les directions. Sur la scène, des célébrités et des organisatrices s'étaient succédées pour parler. Cette journée était belle, placée sous le signe de la solidarité et de l'égalité.

Puis en quelques instants tout tourna au cauchemar. Une bousculade éclata. Elle entendit des gens hurler, d'autre pleurer, et d'autre crièrent qu'il y avait eu un coup de feu. Les gens se mirent à courir dans tout les sens. Mais des dizaines de milliers de personnes pressées à un seul endroit, qui essaient tous de fuir dans des directions différentes, ça ne marche pas. Et la panique prit le dessus.

Les gens autour d'elle se mirent à se débattre de plus belle dans la foule, mettant des coups à tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour, et d'autre commencèrent à tomber, poussés vers le sol. Mais trop aveuglés par la peur, par l'instinct de survie, personne ne les voyait et faisaient attention à eux...

 **-Arrêtez, calmez vous !**

Mais rien n'y faisait. personne ne l'entendait. Elle vit un jeune homme par terre se prendre un coup de pied dans le visage et se plier en deux, mais elle n'arriva pas à le rejoindre.

A sa gauche, une jeune femme blonde tomba, criant de douleur et tentant de se relever au milieu de la cohue. Mais rapidement elle retomba, son ventre de femme enceinte ne l'aidant pas du tout. Puis une femme paniquée passa à coté d'elle alors que Regina tentait de s'approcher, et lui marcha sur la main.

 **-Aidez moi, bon sang !**

Enfin Regina réussit à se rendre à ses coté et essaya de se pencher pour l'aider à se relever sans tomber à son tour. Quelqu'un passa et la bouscula mais elle parvint à garder son équilibre et bientôt, la jeune femme blonde se tenait debout à cote d'elle.

 **-Venez, tentons de sortir de là.**

Plusieurs dizaine de minutes plus tard, après quelques coups et des orteils écrasés, elles avaient enfin atteint un endroit où la foule avait pu se séparer et se disperser un peu, permettant de circuler plus librement.

 **-Merci de votre aide...**

 **-Regina** , sourit elle.

 **-Regina... Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais mis à sortir de là sans votre aide. Merci encore...**

 **-Il n'y a pas de souci. Maintenant allons à l'hôpital.**

 **-Qu... Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **-Vous avez au moins trois doigts cassés...**

 **-Ce n'est rien** , répondit la blonde en cachant sa main dans son dos.

 **-Et vous êtes enceinte...**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-D'au moins 7 mois...**

 **-Non, juste 6. C'est des jumeaux.**

 **-Vous avez été jetée par terre. Et poussée. Plusieurs fois. Il faut que vous soyez examinée !**

 **-Mais vous êtes médecins ou quoi ?** râla la femme enceinte.

 **-Tout à fait** , répondit la brune très fière d'elle. **On prend ma voiture.**

 **-Mais j'aime pas les hôpitaux** , continua à se plaindre la blonde tout en sachant qu'elle avait perdue. **Il y as toujours plein de gens... et de médecins...**

 **-Oui, c'est le principe d'un hôpital...**

 **-Ahah, très drôle... J'aime pas les médecins... Ils vous jugent, et sont condescendants... Enfin... Je dis pas ça pour vous hein** , commença t'elle à s'excuser en regardant la brune avec des grands yeux. **Vous ca va...**

 **-Oh ne vous inquiétez, je connais mes collègues, je sais comment ils sont... Si ca peut vous rassurer, je m'occuperais de vous, d'accord ?**

Comme ça, ça permettrait à ses collègues de se moquer un peu plus du fait que sa seule journée de repos, elle allait la passer à l'hôpital...

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Emma se retrouva donc assise dans la salle des urgences, à attendre en remplissant les formulaires que Regina, qui avait disparue dans les couloirs, revienne pour la prendre en charge.

 **-Venez,** dit tout à coup la brune qui venait de réapparaitre à ses coté. **Suivez moi.**

Lui prenant les feuilles, Regina la guida dans les couloir et l'emmena faire une radio pour ses doigts avant de l'amener jusqu'à une petite chambre ou un lit était installé et ou elle s'installa volontiers. Elle avait beau avoir fait la fière tout à l'heure, son ventre pouvait être franchement pesant, et passer l'après midi debout, puis la bousculade et l'hôpital, tout cela l'avait épuisée.

 **-Maman va se reposer un peu, d'accord mes chéris**? murmura t'elle en passant une main protectrice sur son ventre. **Le gentil docteur va bientôt revenir.**

S'allongeant sur le lit, elle pensa distraitement à Regina. Elle n'avait rencontré la jeune femme que depuis une heure, pourtant elle avait envie de lui faire confiance. La brune avait eu l'air sincèrement inquiète pour elle, et prenait son temps libre pour la rassurer...

 **-Les résultats des radios sont arrivé, vous avez bien les doigts cassés,** sourit la doctoresse en passant la porte.

 **-Et vous souriez parce que... ?**

 **-Parce que maintenant que ça c'est fait, un collègue va venir vous placer des attelle, et que moi je peux vous faire l'échographie, ce qui est beaucoup plus mon domaine que les os..**

 **-Vous êtes pédiatre ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Qu'est ce qui vous as poussé vers ça ?**

 **-Comme les autres je suppose, j'adore les enfants.**

Emma hocha simplement la tête et releva son tee shirt sur son ventre en voyant que la brune avait fini de tout préparer.

 **-Ca risque...**

 **-D'être un peu froid, je sais,** la coupa t'elle en souriant.

La brune appliqua un peu de gel sur le ventre d'Emma, puis son appareil, et en quelques secondes, l'images des deux bébés apparut sur l'écran. Mais quelques secondes, ce fut également le temps nécessaire pour que Regina fronce les sourcils.

Cherchant quelque chose de particulier, elle bougea dans tout les sens, alors qu'Emma commençait à s'inquiéter, sentant la tension de la jeune femme.

* * *

Un mois. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Emma était coincée ici. Coincée entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, ou elle avait tout juste le droit de se lever pour aller au toilette.

Le jour de l'échographie, Regina avait repérée un décollement placentaire, et avait exigé qu'Emma reste sous surveillance à cause des risques d'accouchement prématuré.

Donc elle était ici. Depuis plus d'un mois. Quelques amis, dont Ruby et August lui avaient rendu visite, mais la plupart du temps, elle était seule. Ou avec Regina.

Etant son médecin, la brune venait la voir tout les jours. Plusieurs fois par jours. Elle lui faisait des examens, des prises de sang, des échographies. Et elles parlaient.

Elles s'étaient vite rendue compte qu'elles avaient beaucoup de choses en communs. Leurs livres préférés, les séries qu'elles regardaient. Donc dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre, Regina avait pris l'habitude de venir la voir, juste pour s'asseoir et passer cinq minutes loin de l'agitation d'un cas, juste pour se détendre un peu. Et coincée ici, Emma attendait ces moments comme étant les seuls lumières de ses journées.

Jusqu'à ce que Ruby la fasse douter, et qu'elle ne commence à paniquer. Son amie avait raison. Elle passait bien trop de temps avec la doctoresse, passait trop de temps à parler d'elle lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, et à penser à elle si elle était seule. Elle passait bien trop de temps à penser à son rire mélodieux, à ses yeux pétillant et à son sourire...

Ce sourire qu'Emma voulait voir chaque matin en se réveillant et chaque soir en fermant les yeux. Elle voulait être la cause de son sourire, et de l'étincelle dans son regard.

Emme passait définitivement trop de temps à penser à elle. A vouloir la faire rire et sourire. A vouloir l'embrasser. Et ca lui faisait peur.

Parce qu'un médecins n'as pas le droit de sortir avec ses patients, n'est ce pas ? Il y avait surement des lois contre ça, et Regina risquait de tout perdre. Son travail, sa passion, sa vie...

Puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait la moindre chance... Elle n'était qu'une jeune femme, seule, bientôt mère célibataire de deux enfants, avec pour seul emploi un boulot de serveuse... Elle était bien loin de Regina, de sa classe et de son monde. Elle n'était que de passage dans la vie de la brune, et il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée...

Mais chaque jour, toutes ses angoisses, toutes ses désillusions, et toutes les promesses qu'elle se faisait, disparaissaient comme neige au soleil au moment où Regina poussait la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

 **-Regina tu peux venir voir ma patiente s'il te plait ?**

 **-Demande à Addison, il faut que j'aille faire une prise de sang à ma patiente...**

 **-Encore ta blonde** , lui demanda Graham en souriant. **Tu sais que tu passe trop de temps avec elle, pas vrai ?**

 **-Ferma là...**

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea d'Emma. Elle adorait Graham, ils étaient amis depuis les études de médecine et il faisait partie de sa famille... Mais elle détestait le fait qu'il la connaisse aussi bien, surtout en ce moment... Parce que chaque blague, chaque sous entendu, chaque question sur Emma, obligeait Regina à y réfléchir. Et depuis plusieurs semaine maintenant, elle essayait d'éviter ça.

Parce que tant qu'elle n'y réfléchissait pas, tant qu'elle ne mettait pas de mots dessus, ce n'était pas réel. Et si ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas interdit et elle pouvait continuer à contourner les règles, à flirter avec les limites...

Elle repoussa hors de son esprit les mots de son ami, et entra dans la chambre de la blonde en souriant. Elle était là, couchée sur le lit.

Ses cheveux brillant étalés sur l'oreiller et ses yeux verts pétillants de joie en voyant son amie. Elle avait une main posée sur son ventre gonflé, le caressant de façon protectrice. Et un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, le genre de sourire qui éclairait toute une pièce et qui effaçait les larmes.

S'asseyant sur une chaise près d'elle, elle se rappela une nouvelle fois qu'elles n'étaient qu'amies et sortit un jeu de cartes de derrière elle.

C'était comme ça qu'elle passait son temps... Quand elle avait un instant de libre, elle venait ici. Elle venait profiter de la joie de vivre de la jolie blonde au lieu de se morfondre au milieu de la salle de repos. Même quand elle n'avait pas d'examen à lui faire, elle venait ici, pour discuter, jouer aux cartes, pour sourire quelques minutes.

Mais le sourire disparu de leur visages lorsque plusieurs machines dans la chambre se mirent à hurler, s'affolant pour signaler un problème et faisant bondir les deux jeune femmes. Repassant en mode médical, Regina s'approcha rapidement des écrans, décryptant les lignes compliquées alors que des infirmière arrivaient en courant et qu'Emma agrippait son ventre, paniquée.

 **-Emma** , lui parla Regina **, tes bébés sont en tachycardie, leurs cœurs bat beaucoup trop vite et ils sont en détresse. Il faut que tu accouche aujourd'h...**

 **-Non, non ce n'est pas possible. Ils... Ils ne sont pas prés, je ne suis qu'à 7 mois, c'est trop tôt...**

 **-Emma, tu es à 7 mois et demi, tes bébés seront prématurés, mais ils iront bien, tu peux le faire... Il faut que tes bébés naissent aujourd'hui, on ne peut pas repousser...**

 **-D'accord... D'accord... je... On peut le faire, d'accord... mais je ne veux pas de péridurale, je... Je veux accoucher sans...**

 **-Emma, il va falloir que l'on t'anesthésie totalement... avec la détresse de tes bébés, il faut faire une césarienne...**

Le choc se peignit quelques instant sur le visage d'Emma avant que son regard ne se calme. C'était Regina qui opérerait. Elle connaissait Regina, elle lui faisait confiance.

 **-Je... D'accord... Regina, promets moi que s'il y as un problème... Promets moi que tu sauvera les bébés et... promets que tu t'assureras qu'ils aillent chez Ruby d'accord ? Sauve... Sauve les bébés...**

Ruby... La sœur d'Emma... Elle ne pouvait pas sérieusement lui demander ça, n'est ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de choisir les bébés, de la laisser tomber à elle si le problèmes se posait... Elle ne pouvait pas... Non...

 **-Je... Préparez la pour le bloc** , ordonna t'elle à une infirmière en se détournant, **et bipez moi Montgomery, maintenant. Dites lui de me retrouvez au bloc.**

Elle même partit se préparer. Les larmes aux yeux et l'esprit embué, elle partit se changer et partit enfiler une tenue stérile et se laver les mains.

 **-Regina ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Addison l'avait rejoint. Essoufflée, elle avait surement traversé tout l'hôpital en courant pour arriver ici.

 **-Il... Il faut que tu l'opère...**

 **-Regina ? Pourquoi ? C'est ta patiente. Depuis plus d'un mois, c'est ton dossier, c'est toi son médecin, c'est à toi d'aller la bas...**

 **-Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Je ne peux pas...**

Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps... Il fallait qu'Emma soit opérée maintenant et qu'Addison pose ses questions plus tard... A travers la vitre elle pouvait voir la jeune femme, inquiète, les infirmières tentant de la rassurer en attendant que Regina ne rentre pour l'endormir.

 **-Regina ? Dis moi ce qui se passe...**

 **-Je ne peux pas d'accord ! Elle... m'as dit de sauver les bébés et de m'assurer qu'ils aillent chez sa sœur... Elle m'as dit de sauver les bébés... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Je... Il faut que tu l'opère, s'il te plait...**

Elle n'y arriverait pas... Si un problèmes se posait, elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de prendre une décision qui sauverait les bébés mais condamnerait Emma... c'était pour ça qu'un médecins ne devait pas tomber amoureux d'un patient, et c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'opérer aujourd'hui... elle avait besoin que son amie prenne le relais...

 **-Je vois** , dit lentement Addison. **Je vais opérer ta patiente. Et je tenterais de la sauver avec les bébés, je te le promets. Mais toi et moi on va avoir une sérieuse discussion quand je sors de là...**

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, se moquant bien de ce qu'elle lui devait tant qu'elle acceptait d'opérer Emma. Laissant Addison se préparer et elle même prête, elle passa les porte du bloc et laissa une infirmière lui mettre les gants, puis s'approcha de la blonde.

 **-Emma ?** commença t'elle en lui saisissant la main. **Ce n'est pas moi qui va t'opérer...**

 **-Qu... Quoi ? Mais tu avais dit... Je veux que ca soit toi ! Je te fais confiance...**

 **-C'est le docteur Montgomery qui t'opérera Emma... C'est une amie à moi et c'est la meilleure dans son domaine...**

 **-Meilleure que toi ?** la coupa Emma avec un sourire inquiet.

 **-Meilleure que moi,** approuva t'elle **. Et je serais là pendant l'opération, d'accord ? Je serais là pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien...**

 **-Alors d'accord...**

La blonde s'agrippa à sa main un peu plus fort et Regina le lui rendit, continuant à la rassurer sous le regard perplexe d'Addison qui venait d'arriver.

 **-Emma ? Maintenant on va t'endormir...On va poser ce masque sur ton visage et tu va compter à reculons à partir de 10...**

L'anesthésiste posa le masque et les yeux de la blonde commencèrent à se voiler.

 **-10, 9, 8..., 7..., 6...**

Le 5 ne vint jamais et les yeux de Regina se fermèrent à son tour. Autour de ses doigts, la pression de la main de la blonde se relâcha, jusqu'à disparaitre totalement.

 **-Scalpel,** demanda Addison

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Regina rouvrit les yeux et la regarda ouvrir le ventre de la blonde...

 **-Je... Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille... Si je reste ici, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te laisser opérer... à te laisser faire ce qu'il faut...**

Sans attendre de réponse, sans prêter attention au regard que quelques personnes posèrent sur elle, elle sorti du bloc presque en courant.

Plutôt que de errer dans l'hôpital, elle se dirigea directement vers l'endroit ou les familles des patient attendaient les nouvelles. C'était là qu'était sa place aujourd'hui. Dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de quelqu'un, elle avait déjà du mal à rester debout.

Assise sur une chaise en train de se ronger les ongles, Ruby la regarda approcher comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

 **-Re...Regina ? Qu'est que vous faites là ? Vous devriez... Vous devriez opérer... Emma... Dites moi qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ... Vous devriez être au bloc...**

 **-Je... Je ne pouvais pas l'opérer,** dit elle simplement. **Une autre chirurgienne est au bloc c'est... Elle est la meilleure, Emma est entre de bonne main.**

Elle était entre de bonne main. C'était vrai. Et il fallait qu'elle arrive à s'en convaincre. Parce qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui allait se passer si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Emma, si jamais Addison ne pouvait pas la sauver...

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard_

Addison réapparut une heure plus tard. Sa tenue immaculée tout à l'heure étaient maintenant tachée de sang et la vue de ses traits fatigués alourdit le cœur de Regina. C'était le sang d'Emma. Elle avait mis trop longtemps à revenir, il y avait eu des complications... Non... Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, n'est ce pas ? Ce... Non, ce n'était pas possible...

Arrivée à coté d'elle et de Ruby, la chirurgienne garda le silence quelques secondes, ne sachant probablement pas ou commencer...

 **-Addison** , finit elle par craquer, **donne moi une bonne nouvelle ou va t'en...**

 **-Ella va bien** , répondit l'autre... **Il... Il y as eu des complications, mais elle va bien.**

 **-Et...** commença Ruby, sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

 **-Les bébés vont bien aussi, tout les deux... C'est un garçon et une fille, et ils sont en couveuse... Vous pourrez aller les voir tout à l'heure...**

Elle allait pleurer... Le sourire qui s'étala sur son visage lui fit mal aux joues, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en soucier. Emma allait bien, les bébés allaient bien... Quelques larmes de soulagements lui échappèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait fait le bon choix tout à l'heure.

 **-Regina, tu viens ? Il faut que je te parle...**

La voix de son amie se fraya un chemin au milieu du brouillard de son ami et elle acquiesça silencieusement, envoyant un dernier sourire à Ruby avant de suivre Addison vers la cafeteria.

En silence, elles s'assirent à une table à l'écart avec un café à la main et une pâtisserie pour celle qui venait d'opérer.

 **-J'ai le droit à un peu plus d'explication maintenant ?**

 **-Je... Je suis tombé amoureuse d'elle** , finit elle par répondre, si bas que son amie faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Elle avait eu une heure pour y penser, une heure ou elle n'avait rien d'autre, et aucun moyen de fuir en se concentrant sur autre chose. Une heure ou il avait bien fallu qu'elle l'admette... Parce que si elle continuait à fermer les yeux et à faire comme si de rien n'était, tout son monde allait s'écrouler.

 **-Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?** interrogea son amie.

C'est pour ça qu'elle aimait Addison et lui faisait confiance. Pas de jugement, ni quoi que ce soit. Juste des questions, juste une amie à qui parler.

 **-Non... Avant aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais même pas réalisé...**

 **-Et elle ?**

 **-Je n'en sais rien... On est...amie, mais je ne sais pas si il y as plus de son coté...**

 **-D'accord... A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus son médecin, je reprends son cas.**

Elle avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas rester son médecin, parce que si quoi que ce soit arrivait, elle ne serait plus objective pour prendre des décision, elle serait bien trop impliquée émotionnellement. Elle était déjà trop impliqué émotionnellement.

 **-Je sais... Merci... Je sais qu'elle est entre de bonne main avec toi.**

 **-Je ne dirais rien au Chef, techniquement, tu n'as pas enfreint le règlement. Et maintenant que tu n'es plus son médecin, tu n'enfreindra rien du tout...**

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle n'était plus son médecin, tout pouvait arriver... Mais oserait elle parler à la blonde ? Allait elle avoir le courage ? Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter un rejet...

 **-Regina ? Tu n'as rien à perdre, va lui parler tout à l'heure... Et tu peux venir me voir si tu veux vider ton sac...**

Sans rien ajouter, Addison quitta la table, laissant Regina seule avec ses doutes et ses pensées.

* * *

 **-Va la voir bon sang ! Elle va me rendre folle !**

Trois semaines. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la césarienne d'Emma et depuis que Regina avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments. Trois semaine et Regina avait soigneusement évité Emma, faisant même son possible pour éviter le service ou elle était placée. Trois semaine que chaque jour, Addison lui disait que la blonde avait demandé à la voir, la menaçant même de parler à Emma à sa place si elle ne se décidait pas à faire quelque chose.

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Elle avait décidé qu'elle irait la voir après l'heure du déjeuner. Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter plus longtemps et la blonde lui manquait. Et quoi qu'il se passe, elle serait fixée... Et si Emma la rejetait, elle irait noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool et les glaces.

Réunissant son courage, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de la blonde et s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle pouvait le faire. Apres tout ce n'était pas grand chose... Juste une porte à ouvrir, et quelques mots à prononcer... Elle pouvait y arriver... Il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Elle poussa la porte ouverte et fut accueilli par le sourire resplendissant de la jeune femme.

 **-Regina ! Tu es venue !**

Et juste comme ça, ses doutes s'évanouirent. Dans le regard de la blonde, brillait une étincelle qu'elle reconnaissait pour la voir chaque jour dans son miroir quand elle regardait son reflet et pensait à Emma. Une étincelle de tendresse et d'amour. Elle pouvait le faire.

Elles pouvaient le faire. Toute les deux, elles allaient faire marcher cette histoire, elles allaient faire marcher leur amour.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**

 **A bientot !**


End file.
